camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalila Jamila Efru
Personality I am a very "sly fox" say my friends, I can get away with almost anything. I am very smart I make "A"s and "B"s. I am a very sweet person; unless you get on my bad side, then I can be very b!tchy and I will treat you like a peace of meat. I am a bit of a flirt when I see a cute guy I like. I am both goofy and serious depending on my mood or the mood of others/situations. I am a party animal when I am in a party atmosphere and I hear music. But I have not been my usual self in a year, because... well you'll find out when yu read my history :/ . History My father is Ethiopian and Egyptian. When war started to happen in the Middle East he decided to move to America.There he got a job as a translator for the New York Translation Services and met my mom a "tourist" named Esther Hill, needing directions. She was looking for the Ritz-Carlton in Central Park, which my dad happen to be meeting a client at... so he drove her there. They talked about little things at first but began to realize they had a lot uncommon. The more they talk the deeper they fell in love. When they arrived at the Ritz my dad asked if she wanted to meet up and have dinner later. She accepted and gave him her number. A few hours later my dad called her and they met up at the Brown Cafe on 61 Hester St. When they were done eating and talking they realized it was very late and my mother was ready to go home. My dad brought her back to the Ritz and walked her to room. After a kiss goodnight my mom invited him in...then I was created. 9 months later my mom was knocking on my dad's apartment door. He was happy to see her, but confused. After they're night together he never saw her again... but now there she was and with a baby in her arms. She told him her real identity and who I was going to be. She explained that she couldn't stay around, so I needed him for love, care, and protection. My father hearing stories about the Egyptian gods from his mother, he believed Hathor and took me in. I grew up in New York, well taken care of by my dad in a decent sized apartment. I went to performing art schools learning to dance, sing, and play piano. I also run track and do gymnastics. I was never without a boyfriend which got on my dad's nerves, but that's what happens when you're a child of Hathor! My dad and I have this thing about no secrets; so when I was ten and I heard two people fighting in French and I understood them I demanded the truth from him, which he was reluctent to say.Then I got really annoyed and I demanded the truth, but my voice sounded different and my dad spilled everything. That is how I found out about my mother. When I made Fifteen I was hanging out with my friends after my curfew (which was 10:30 pm) and I got attacked by a monster. Well, I didn't actually give it a chance to attack me, because as soon as I saw that thing I was gone. Luckily I was already on my way home and not a lot of people were on my block otherwise I would've been a goner. When I made home I locked the door and gasped for air I explained to my dad what I saw and luckily that postponed the scolding I was going to get. My dad grabbed a shot gun from the closet and we left the house using the fire escape. My dad gave me the gun and the car keys that we rarely use and gave me directions for Camp Pyramid. I couldn't believe he was gonna stay but he said he would slow the monster down. When I began driving away I looked in the rear-view mirror just in time to see my father die. I made it to the camp with no problems; luckily my dad had been teaching me how to drive...otherwise I would have been pretty screwed. Now I am 16, safe and sound, but also very sad hoping to find the monster that took my daddy away from me, so I could tear it to shreds. Powers Offensive Children of Hathor can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. Children of Hathor can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive Children of Hathor can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. Children of Hathor can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive Children of Hathor cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. Children of Hathor have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary Children of Hathor can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. Children of Hathor have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final cho ice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. Children of Hathor when they become angry they are capable of tapping into a primal rage can increase their speed, strength, agility, and durability. they are in a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate, and are unable to separate freind from foe, and attack everyone. Counselor and Lieutenant Only In rare cases, children of Hathor can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished. Traits The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" bullwhip.jpg|Bullwhip Labrys_Gothic_King_Double_Headed_Axe.jpg|Double Headed Ax D.jpg|Dalila Efru|link=Dalila Jamila Efru Dope_ad_delete.jpg|Dalila Jamila Efru|link=Dalila Jamila Efru d4.jpg|Dalila Jamila Efru|link=Dalila Jamila Efru d3.jpg|Dalila|link=Dalila Jamila Efru